


Reflections

by Aeiouna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: All characters are 18+ at the time the story takes place





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



> All characters are 18+ at the time the story takes place

Pidge loved the way her head fit right in the middle of Allura's breasts. They didn't feel the same as hers did, and she loved that too. She loved all the little quirks of Allura's Altean body, loved learning something new about her girlfriend. Loved doing things that made the other woman squirm with pleasure.

She also loved the way their hair cascaded and mixed with each other, the contrast of her red locks against Allura's white ones, especially since she'd grown hers out. She enjoyed when Allura brushed it. She loved being able to feel like a girl again.


End file.
